The present invention relates to storage systems which include a storage controller for controlling storage device, such as a magnetic tape device, a semiconductor storage device, or an optical disk device connected to a large-scale computer, a network system or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage system which is highly extendable and which allows degraded operation and hot replace.